Thalia and Nico Together!
by TristanQ0604
Summary: This is after the 2nd Giant War, when Thalia gives up her lieutenant of Artemis for a reason... love with Nico di Angelo. They develop a special, romantic relationship, also known as Thalico. It also could show a little relationship between Leo and Reyna... later on.
1. Chapter 1: Love Begins

**This is my very first story at FanFiction, featuring Thalia and Nico's love, technically. I hope you guys all like it!**

**Nico's POV**

Apparently it is a change.

It began after the Giant War had ended, when, fortunately, all of us survived at the end, without any of the deaths of the Seven. Many things have changed-Percy and Annabeth were together, with some change in relationship. Thalia had 'resigned' the lieutenant position for the Huntresses, which could've been good or bad.

The real thing happened at August 18th, Percy's birthday. I witnessed Annabeth giving him a blue birthday cake (really, Annabeth?) from a shadow. Then, I went off the woods, with my Stygian iron sword prepared.

While I was going around the woods, I heard something behind me. When I turned back, I saw who it was-Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, the all-powerful god of the sky. She turned different since she resigned from the lieutenant of the Huntresses. Instead of her rebellious, spiky hair, her hair was straighter, with a few spots that began to curl around. She had the same electric blue eyes, which was normal. Her face was plain white, with no particular spots people could pick out. She wore a leather jacket over a gray shirt and black jeans, which I considered as very usual.

"Hey, Nico," Thalia said.

"Oh, uh… hi," I answered. "So… how's life after resigning from the huntresses?"

"Well…" Thalia hesitated, as if she was nervous. "It's been so long since I've arrived at Camp as daughter of Zeus. So far… it's turning out very well… especially from the fact that I get to see my friends every day."

"Oh," I felt neutral for the answer. I hoped the friend thing included me as well.

Then, I looked at her electric blue eyes. Then, Thalia's eyes connected with mine. Immediately after that happened, Thalia looked down, as if she was blushing. "So… you want to go down to the beach, Dead Boy?"

"Whatever, Pinecone Face," I smiled at her.

As we walked to the beach, I thought about why she resigned from the huntresses. Judging from what she said before, she did it to abandon the company of men, to be a maiden forever, assuming that she didn't die in battle. But giving up all that in one point… she would've done it to follow her heart.

"Uh, Thalia," I looked at her electric blue eyes. "Why did you resign from the huntresses? I thought you enjoyed being immortal. Well, assuming that you don't die in combat…"

Thalia hesitated, as if that was a hard question for her. She kept her head down, as if she was embarrassed for it. About a minute later, she said, "Well, I was happy about being almost immortal, you know. But, then, I realized that once you are immortal, your friends would be mortal. Then, in the future, you would see yourself all up alone. I thought living like my friends and being with the ones I love was more important than finding immortality."

"Oh," I answered. I was technically expecting that answer.

Then, at the beach, Thalia and I sat down, looking at the sea. I didn't really like the sea, like my half-sister Hazel got seasick whenever she was on sea. It also reminded me of Percy Jackson, who was happy together with Annabeth.

While looking at Long Island Sound, Thalia said, "Nico, I have never been so happy before. I finally became free from all of the huntress duties, though I kind of miss it. My life wouldn't be happy without my friends, namely you."

I was frightened with the last words. Apparently she liked me. I blushed, for the first time. "B-But… why do you like me? I'm a son of Hades, and you're a daughter of Zeus."

"Sure, the difference between our fathers could exist, but I am still attracted in the way you look. The handsome black hair, the black eyes… I think you're just as handsome as Green Day, Nico."

"Thanks," I answered.

Then, Thalia asked me, staring with her electric blue eyes, "Nico, do you like me too?"

Due to the sudden question, I was terrified. She asked me this rhetorical question. I actually liked her, especially in the way she was so similar to me-an evil ten, as Percy described.

"Oh," I finally made up my mind. I decided to tell her the truth. "I… like you as well. I've admired you secretly… the way you're a genius on controlling the sky…"

"Are you serious, Nico?" Thalia crossed her arms around her chest.

"Why would I lie to you?" I put my hand around her shoulder.

"Whatever." Thalia seemed to avoid eye contact with me, as if she was embarrassed.

"So… Thalia," I got a little closer to her. I could've gotten a kiss, until a voice behind us said, "Oh, what are you guys doing over there?"

When both of us turned, I saw Piper McLean, the daughter of Aphrodite, standing behind us. She was smiling, as if she was satisfied to see love connections since Percy and Annabeth; or namely, herself and Jason.

"Aren't you supposed to be with my brother?" Thalia shouted. "Besides, it's pretty rude to eavesdrop on people talking."

"Well, yes, I'm supposed to be with Jason. But I said that I would be checking on you for him." Piper answered proudly. "So, I came here."

"Could you _please_ go away?" I shouted. "We were in a moment now."

"Oh, Nico defends his girlfriend!" Piper said. Then, she began chanting, "Nico's got a girl at last! Nico's got a girl at last!"

"Oh, could you please _shut up_?" Thalia shouted. Piper walked away, continuously chanting.

By the time Piper walked away and was at the cabins, I finally had a moment: we were alone at last. At that time, I seized my chance and leaned over Thalia, who turned at me. Then, my lips touched hers.

As the first reaction, Thalia said, "Wow, this was our first kiss…"

"And we will have more soon," I said dramatically. Then, we kissed again.

**And that was the end of Chapter 1! I am sorry for Thalia fans, but I would probably have it in Thalia's POV next time! Please post reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Beach

**This is my second story! This time, it would go from Thalia's point of view!**

**Thalia's POV**

A kiss from Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, was nothing that I've expected of. Sure, I liked him too, but I haven't expected Piper coming and Nico actually having a kiss with me.

Anyway, after the kiss, Nico and I went back talking again. Nico talked about all the interesting quests and jobs he had with Percy, Annabeth, Grover and his other friends. I talked about my lieutenant job in the Huntresses of Artemis, though it was all ancient artifacts now. Sure, I liked the calm, eternal life I had with all of my huntresses, namely Phoebe. She was an excellent archer. In fact, she saved Jason and his friends' life by the first shot against the werewolves near Aeolus' castle.

At one point, I accidentally talked about Bianca, which I knew I shouldn't have. As I saw Nico's sad, lonely expression, I had to stop talking about her.

When Nico was about to sob (probably thanks to me, who mentioned Bianca in the first place), I hugged him, as if I was moved by a sudden impulse. "It's okay," I said to him. "She was reborn, and would probably have a nice life."

Then, Nico said, as if he was relieved, "Yeah, hopefully, somewhere in this world, she could be there and have a nice life."

Then, Nico began talking about Percy and Annabeth, without knowing that they were next to them. When he was about to talk about what happened right after the battle (yeah, the best underwater kiss of all time, whatever), Percy suddenly interrupted. "Hey, it was Annabeth who did the kiss in the first place."

"Well, you _were_ acting stupid at that time," Annabeth replied.

"Whatever," Percy continued. "Anyways, that happened when Annabeth kissed me initially, in case you forget. Then, Clarisse and a few other people threw us to the canoe lake…. And… and… you know, the underwater thing."

"Oh, apparently Annabeth was right," I said, based on what Annabeth told me when she started dating Percy. "You did the kiss underwater, inside that bubble you made."

"Oh-"Percy began, until Annabeth pulled him towards her, kissing him. After their kiss, Annabeth said, "Sure, we did that thing under the bubble."

Soon, the sunset was already fading and the stars came to sight. There were many constellations I could point out from my huntress time; Ursa Major, Ursa Minor, Sagittarius, and the Huntress, which featured Zoe Nightshade, who died at Mount Tamalpais, unfortunately.

"That way's north," said Nico, pointing to Polaris. "Where Alaska looms."

Percy shuddered. "Oh, please, don't talk about Alaska. It's a nightmare there."

"You're right, Seaweed Brain," said Annabeth. "You were beyond the gods' sphere of power."

"Yeah," Percy agreed. Then, he saw a spark of lightning hitting the waters of Long Island Sound. When we all turned, we saw my brother Jason, together with Piper. "Hey, you can't miss me, even in Long Island Sound."

"Jason!" I hugged him.

"Jeez, Thalia," Jason said, with one hand hugging me and another holding Piper's.

I let go of him, who kissed Piper. "So, you chose Piper instead of Reyna?"

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Surprisingly, Reyna somehow got Leo into liking her, which explicitly means that she likes him. Leo accepted her confession of love, and I bet they are happy together, looking at the night sights of New Rome."

"Oh," Percy said, thinking of Reyna. "I guess Leo's a perfect match for her. I mean, Reyna needs someone fun with her. She's too militaristic, don't you think?"

"That's a matter of perspective," Jason answered. Then, he checked the time, "Gods, it's seven o' clock now. We've got to go to dinner."

"You're right." I answered. "Let's get to dinner."

And after that, we went to dinner, which we could select any menu we wanted. Percy got the cheeseburger (as usual) with blue soda (which was usual of him). When I turned to Nico, he had a few pomegranate seeds. "Nico," Thalia said. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Nah, I think I'm used to the pomegranate seeds," said Nico, in a neutral tone. Surprisingly, his black eyes glittered, as if he was happy.

After dinner, we went back to our cabins. Nico walked me to my cabin-the never-changing Cabin One, the cabin for the children of Zeus. "Good night, Thalia," He kissed me in the forehead, which was possible, due to his relatively tall heights.

"Good night, Nico." I said good night to him. Just then, Nico Di Angelo was pulled away from me and toward his cabin by someone invisible. Simultaneously, I was also pulled into my cabin, by a hand. It was… Zeus.

**Nico's POV**

As I was pulled inside the cabin, the invisible person locked the door. When I drew my Stygian Iron sword and said, "Show yourself," he appeared-it was my father Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

**So, how did you guys like it? This was Chapter 2, from Thalia and Nico together! Some people may complain about their fathers intervening, but I chose to add a little Romeo and Juliet theme here, when both their fathers disagree with their love. Anyways, leave reviews and rate it, please!**


	3. Chapter 3: Love Forbidden

**Well, welcome back readers! This is your author incognito! Last time, the story ended when Thalia was pulled into her cabin and Nico was pulled into his. Now let's see what happens with them!**

**Nico's POV**

When I got in, I immediately saw my father-Lord Hades, the Lord of the Underworld.

"Dad," I said, trying to maintain my voice calm. "Why are you here?"

"I am here to warn you, son," Hades said.

"Warn me for what?" I said, again trying to be as calm as possible.

"I officially warn you for the dangerous relationships between you and that little girl of Zeus," Hades said.

"She has a name," I said quite defensively. "Her name is Thalia Grace, the one you wanted to kill her with all of the bad monsters you summoned!"

"Yes, I know," Hades said, a little agitated. "She is Thalia Grace, the _disgraceful_ child of Zeus, who broke the oath!"

"Yes, she may be hated by you personally," I growled. "But what boundaries does it have on me? Did she kill me? What did she do to me at all?"

"Nico Di Angelo," Hades said, saying my full name. "I and her father, Zeus, have some complicated relationships, like Poseidon and Athena have. We hate each other, and have continuously fought against each other for power. If you keep dating Zeus' girl…"

"I don't care about the stupid relationships _you_ have with her father," I shouted. "Holding grudges over it is ancient artifacts (yeah, I know, it's part of Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes). She may be a daughter of Zeus, but to me, she is a perfect girl!"

"Well, do you think I should warn you in the most extreme way?" Hades drew his Stygian Iron sword-a double-edged sword also used in his battle against Kronos the other day. "You should break up with her, or I shall kill you in my own hands!"

"For what?" I began turning rebellious. "For dating an innocent, pretty (a matter of perspective) girl who loves me as well?"

"Well, she is a daughter of Zeus," Hades thundered. "And don't say that I have warned you."

Then, Hades disappeared, leaving me alone in my cabin.

**Thalia's POV**

Well, at my cabin, I was facing my father-Zeus, the Lord of the Sky, King of Mount Olympus.

"Father," I began, remaining calm. "Why did you come here?"

"Thalia, my dear," he said. "I have come to warn you privately."

"Warn me for what?" I said.

"I have come from Mount Olympus to warn you about your recent… actions." Zeus said. "Particularly with that Son of Hades."

As he said the last part, he made the _'Son of Hades'_ part sound like an insult, a disgrace. I clenched my fists. "He has a name. His name is Nico Di Angelo!"

"I know that damn boy," Zeus said, his eyes sparkling a little. "You are dating the son of my primary enemy, one of my brothers-Hades. We all know how children of Hades turn out."

"How?" I questioned.

"They all turn out to cause more wars, like Hitler did." He said.

"You have the prejudice that all sons of Hades are bad," I said. "But Nico is different. He is so kind, gentle (though he may be different sometimes), and caring. He devoted himself for saving the ones he loved, like he tried with Bianca. Unlike former sons of Hades, Nico is different on his love."

"Yes, whatever," Zeus began. "Anyways, I can't let you, my precious daughter; love a son of Hades, my primary enemy who has been competing with me for the rise to power for eons. We have disliked each other for a long time. We have a complicated relationship, like Poseidon and Athena had. That's why I won't let you date my enemy's son. It's like Athena disapproving Percy and Annabeth."

"Well, they turned out pretty good," I grumbled.

"But this case is different," Zeus thundered. "He is the son of the Big Three, which goes the same with you. So, break up soon, or I will blast you to pieces by my own hands!"

Even as a daughter of Zeus, he was intimidating, especially when he threatens people with his featured thunderbolt. "B-but…" I said. "We should have time for breaking up. How much more time are we allowed before breaking up?"

"Fine," Zeus said. "You are allowed no more than a week's time, and then you will break up with him, like nothing happened. Or else, I will have to kill you with my own hands."

I was so angry. I was tired of my father intervening on my life. He had intervened on the time I turned to a pine tree. Now, he was intervening on my love life? I stormed out of the cabin and slammed the door. By the time I slammed the door, Zeus disappeared.

My brother Jason came by and said, "Thalia, what's wrong?"

I ignored him, for the first time.

**Nico's POV**

I saw Thalia coming to my cabin door. She knocked on the door. When she heard no response, she just went right in.

"Nico?" Thalia said. "We need to talk."

She eventually found me sitting behind the black leather couch. I was crouching behind it, holding my Stygian Iron blade. "Nico?"

I turned. "Oh, Thalia. Your father said something about breaking up?"

"Yeah," Thalia agreed. "Did yours too?"

I nodded. "Now, we have to break up in a week's time."

"Unless," Thalia said. "We get out of their reach."

"What do you mean?" I asked, not getting the point.

"If we remain on the land, Zeus is probably going to blast us. If we are in the Underworld, your father, Hades, is going to kill me. So, why don't we get out of reach?"

"Where do you mean, particularly?" I asked.

"Somewhere neither of our fathers could reach," Thalia said. "Hmm… we'll probably need some help from Percy Jackson."

"Oh," I said. Then, I said, "Wait, are you thinking about going to Poseidon's Realm? Wow, that _is_ brilliant. You just exploited an ancient law: Gods cannot go to another god's realm, unless they are invited to one."

"Yes," Thalia said. "And that is exactly why we need Percy's help. Let's go get Percy in the Poseidon cabin."

"Yeah, let's go." Both of us ran to the Poseidon Cabin, which still had lights on. When we knocked on the door, Tyson, Percy's Cyclops half brother, came out.

"Hello," Tyson said, blushing a little.

"Hey, Tyson," I said. "Have you seen Percy?"

"Oh, brother?" Tyson said. "I think he is on the beach with Annabeth. I was going to get him. Let's go together."

So, Tyson, Thalia and I had to go together to fetch Percy.

**Well, this was the end of Chapter 3. On Chapter 4, later on, we will get some more information about the talk with Percy and the Thalico Couple. I hoped you guys liked it and PLEASE leave REVIEWS and RATE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Great Escape

**Well, this is Chapter 4 everyone! What would Percy do? Where would they go?**

**Nico's POV**

When we all went to the beach to fetch Percy, we knew at that instant we shouldn't have come that time. Percy was having a nice kiss with his girlfriend Annabeth… again. Tyson covered his single brown eye, as if it as something he wasn't supposed to see.

"Why are they doing that, Nico?" Tyson asked me.

"They're in love, Tyson," Thalia answered instead.

"Er, what's love?" Tyson asked again. Thalia and I exchanged looks that said, _Wow. He really doesn't know what love is._

"Oh, when you like some girl a lot…" I began, until Percy Jackson, who was kissing Annabeth deeply a second ago, finally recognized us. "Oh," said Percy. "What are you guys all doing here?"

"We are here to fetch you up, brother," Tyson walked toward him. Then, he looked at me and Thalia: "They were looking for you."

Suddenly, Percy stood before us. He had the same sea-green eyes, the black hair, and the nice smile I've seen all other days. "So, Nico," Percy said. "What can I do for you?"

"Oh, it's just something big," I tried to become as sarcastic as possible, to persuade Percy a little easier. Sure, he wouldn't get through it, but who knows? "We want you to help us hide under your father's realm."

"What?" This time, I could bet that he was sarcastic and frightened. "Why would you guys want to come under the sea?"

"We've got a situation." Thalia explained. "Our fathers prohibited the love between us, and they've gave us a week to break up. We chose to escape from them and use the week wisely. We both disagreed on the sky, the Underworld and on the land. So, we chose the sea."

"Yeah, but do you think my father will allow you to stay?" Percy asked with worry.

"Maybe," I replied. "If we could convince him and distract him with facts about fish, which could be taken from you Percy, maybe we could."

"I'm not going to talk about a whole bunch of fish facts in front of _my_ dad," Percy said.

"Okay, then Annabeth could do it."

"Hey!" Annabeth protested.

"Whatever," Thalia said. "So, are we going to the sea or not?"

Percy tried to resist, but he couldn't simply stand Thalia's electric blue eyes that seemed to give him a shock every time he saw them. "Fine," Percy surrendered. "I'll take you to the sea."

Thalia said, "Thanks, Percy. I'll remember this day and pay you back sometime."

Percy looked uneasy. "Uh, sure." Then, Percy pulled out a red coral whistle, which was very ingenious. As he blew it, something approached from the beach, until it surfaced up. It turned out to be a 2010 Blue Ford Mustang, with a trident substituting the horse emblem.

"This is," Percy said dramatically, "the Great Sea Mustang!"

"Uh, the Sea Mustang?" Thalia asked.

"Well, sure," Percy answered. "As long as I drive, this thing could probably go underwater. It'll probably take us to Atlantis, if you want to see them."

"Thanks, man," I thanked Percy for his generosity. Then, a thought loomed over me: We weren't supposed to get out of camp, unless Chiron permits it.

"Wait, Percy," I stopped him. "We weren't supposed to get out of camp, unless Chiron recognized the situation and approves it."

"Don't worry, Nico," Percy said. "I'll just give you guys a short ride. Besides, it's a short time, you know."

I had nothing else to say.

Soon, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and I were all on the car, which was already underwater. The world underwater was majestic: the water was perfectly clean, with a bunch of colorful fish-ranging from just silver and white fish to fish with a bunch of colors (like a rainbow, Annabeth joked).

Soon, about thirty minutes later, we reached a giant blue castle in the middle of the sea. It was emblazoned with many towers, with a bunch of… mermen going around like sentries. There were many dolphins-dolphins that work under the goddess Amphitrite, Percy's stepmother, as I discovered later on. As I've got closer, I could picture out the brief details: the walls were decorated with very colorful seashells and corals; there were even more colorful fish around here; many people (or at least they looked like people) were riding on something that looked like sea horses.

"Isn't your stepmom and your paternal brother not going to like you here?" I said, thinking of the expression Amphitrite and her son Triton would make.

"Oh, don't worry," Percy assured him. "I'll just get a ride through."

Then, I saw one of the funniest things anyone could imagine: Tyson, who somehow found us, riding on a hippocampus-those horses with fish tails. "Percy!" Tyson shouted in water, which we could barely hear. Percy just waved at him.

We kept going that way, until Percy parked his car on the sand. Then, he created a giant bubble (enough to surround the car with air) around the car. Then, he said, "Open up, Nico."

When I opened the door up, I was surprisingly happy. I was finally beyond the reach of both my father and Thalia's father, and was in a place neither could approach.

"This is paradise," Thalia said in awe. Then, she suddenly turned towards me and… did something unexpected. She had just kissed me off.

"Uh…" I was temporarily immobilized from the shock.

"This is paradise for us," Thalia repeated. "It's a place perfect for love."

"Oh," Percy turned toward us. "I'll show you the places you guys could stay."

And we went into the palace of Atlantis, along with Percy, Annabeth, and Tyson, who were all contained in a giant bubble, like us.

**Well, this is the end of Chapter 4. I hoped you guys all liked it. Please review and rate!**


End file.
